


Where Will We Stand In The Winds That Will Howl

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [10]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Tumblr Post, Government Experimentation, Guerrilla Warfare, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Super Soldiers, Unethical Experimentation, people with powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: In a world quite different than Middle Earth, a unit of soldiers decide to rise up against their government and their handlers to seek their freedom. At the forefront of this mission is a man once known as Fili and the brother and lover that used to be known as Kili.Now they are known as Cougar and Raven and all hell is breaking loose in their world -- caused by them, of course.Cougar and his unit need to get to the capital city of their country to meet up with other rebels and take down The Program for once and for all.





	1. A Tethered Mind Freed From The Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GatheringFiKi - 12 Days of Christmas 2018 on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> So, apparently, my muse decided to go off on the crack wagon when this came into being as I have no idea how it exploded like this and how I now have notes and notes of things for this world.
> 
> Partially inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982331/chapters/39940506) and [this](http://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/147051631216/the-photosets-challenge-set-20-other) photoset.

It was getting to the point that he was getting sick of rain. It seemed that it had done nothing but rain the last several days -- and their unit had been out in it since it had started. Something that had him well and truly pissed off when he looked around him at his men. One in particular seemed to be struggling more than usual, though he knew he would never offer any complaint. However, as he paid more and more attention to him, he realized that something was truly wrong. The other man was limping and when he started falling behind, pain crossed his face as he increased his speed to stay with the group.

That was not the usual behavior of their best sniper.

He watched him for a few more miles and then realized that their man was getting worse as the journey progressed. Not willing to lose anyone, but especially not him, he sent his orders through the minds of his unit.

_"There's a cave about six clicks from here. We shelter there."_

They wouldn't make their destination tonight, but at this point, he really didn't give a damn. He was angry, wet, miserable and now extremely worried about his man. He would take whatever time they needed to attend to him. He knew that any of the others would agree since their sniper had saved their lives many times.

They arrived at the cave just in time for once they were inside, the one he had been concerned about swayed, then collapsed face first into the dirt.

"Raven!"

Their acting medic got to him first and rolled him onto his back. He got to their side in time to see the medic open the jacket and reveal a mess of blood. There were shocked reactions from everyone and he looked around at his men.

"Did anyone know he had been wounded?" There was no accusation in his tone because he hadn't known either.

Their tracker, Badger shook his head. "Never saw anyone get close enough to touch him. He was picking off people just like he usually does and I never saw any weapon or person hit him."

That had been his observation, as well.

Weasel looked around, trying to figure out what had happened as his brother, Magpie, was examining the fallen man. "What would have caused this much blood on him? It would have had to be some kind of weapon."

Badger shrugged, going to set up traps at the mouth of the cave. No one would be able to get to them tonight. Not only were they one of the best PsiRanger units, but they all had different skills that helped them in their work. Badger was good at using his skills to set traps and warnings. Loud noises and big messes happened when someone tried to get past his traps.

"Cougar!" Magpie called. "He's got some blade points in his side and hip. They're a smaller version of what we all use in our smaller telebombs."

_Telebombs._

The tiny balls of fire and shrapnel that they created and were able to launch at their enemies with their minds since they were so small and didn't take any extra thought in the middle of battle. The tiny telekinetic projectiles that they were able to use in conjunction with their only more physical weapons when every move and every thought mattered.

And somehow, one or more had found their way into Raven. That definitely accounted for the all of the blood and the fact he had been able to see him getting weaker and weaker as they traveled. He must have been in so much fucking pain and he never once complained or let them know that there was anything out of the ordinary.

"How long will we need to stay here for him to start healing and be ready to move on again?"

It was a question he didn't want to ask because he wanted Raven to be able to stay down and rest and heal as naturally as possible -- but they didn't have the luxury of time on their side. They had to get into place at their destination for the mission to succeed; the mission that Raven had far too critical of a role in.

Badger ducked back into the cave, followed by Otter who they had been expecting to arrive at any time. Otter frowned, looking from Raven to Cougar. However, before he could say anything, Badger shook his head. Otter huffed and then looked at Magpie. Magpie shrugged and then looked at Cougar, his gray eyes calm and clear.

"I can have him good as new in an hour or so."

Cougar clenched his jaw. He never liked the idea of any of their healers pushing themselves to such limits, but since Raven was the only other healer in their unit, it was all on Magpie to heal him.

"Magpie..."

"You're not asking ordering, I'm telling you. I know how you feel about that kind of healing from us, but he needs it and we need to get on from here before Jackal and Wolf endanger everything by either coming to find us or getting distracted while laying the lines. Besides, Otter can send a message to Rabbit who will make sure to get it to Jackal or Wolf so they know that we ran into some trouble and are still on our way."

Badger sighed then looked at Cougar. "We don't really have a choice Cougar. We need Raven for that op or we are in deep shit and someone might get killed."

Cougar looked at Weasel, who was staring at his brother, asking questions that the others were not privy to. Cougar didn't interfere and didn't demand they share the thoughts with the rest of the unit. That sense of freedom was what they were all fighting for and why it was so critical that Raven be healed. Raven was their secret weapon, the one who would be able to tip the upcoming battle in their favor -- but only if he was conscious and strong enough to do it.

"Magpie will heal him and then I'll help him get his strength back so we can continue on and get to where we're needed as soon as possible, Commander."

"Just Cougar, Weasel. We're a family, not faceless or nameless soldiers."

"Only because you led us here and only because you were the one that figured out the best way we could gain our freedom from the blocks and shackles that were used on us for so damn long." He shrugged. "You are and ever will be our Commander."

Cougar looked at the rest of his men: Badger, Magpie, Otter, Weasel. Squirrel was outside keeping watch and Raven. His Raven was laying on the cave floor bleeding from wounds none of them had known he had.

"All right. Magpie, do what you need to do for Raven. Otter, Badger, we need some kind of food and water as Magpie, Weasel, and Raven are going to need some kind of quick nutrition to get us back into full action again."

The others nodded and dispersed to follow their orders while Cougar crouched down next to Raven, his eyes taking in the multitude of wounds he had. How this had happened right under their noses bothered him. However, he should have expected that Raven would have tried to shield them from the knowledge that he had been badly hurt. It might have impacted morale since he was the one who was supposed to be relatively untouchable.

He frowned and let his mind brush the unconscious man's. _"You should have told me that you were hurt so badly."_

The answering mind was slightly weaker than usual, but it was still there and still cognizant. _"It wouldn't have done anyone any good to know and we had to get out of there. Better my blood shed than that of you or one of the others that are needed right now."_

_"Bullshit, asshole. You're our main weapon and we need you to stay alive and in one piece. We can't lose you when we are so close to gaining everything you have bled and suffered for."_

_"All of you have suffered just as much."_

_"You know that's not true, Raven. We at least were able to have our minds free to be our own. Yours was controlled from the day they knew what an amazing man you were and what you could do."_

_"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if things had been left alone? If they hadn't destroyed Fili and Kili and created Cougar and Raven?"_

_"Those names belong to another time, brother. Those boys are dead and gone and we stand as new, free men. We're Cougar and Raven and no one will ever cage us again."_

_"Then it was worth it to lose the people we once had been as children."_

_"Rest, Raven. Let Magpie work his skills so you can come back to use and be strong and fierce in all of your raging glory."_

Cougar had to retreat to the opening of the cave to look out into the darkness. He couldn't be near Raven and Magpie during the healing. It wasn't just that he was worried about accidentally affecting their powers with his. The main reason was that he hated the idea of his guys in pain -- and Raven more than anyone. Raven was his brother, but it was more than that. He and Raven had loved each other from the moment they met -- long before Cougar knew that they were not supposed to be in love. Being related had both made things easier and complicated them a hell of a lot more.

He sighed, running a hand over his face as he shifted his gun. There had been so many things that had interfered with their plans and he was getting irritable. They had been planning their escape and attack for so long. There should have been none of the things that had happened since they broke out of the barracks in that fucking city.

He bit the inside of his cheek, feeling blood pool in his mouth. He spat it out, shaking his head. He needed to keep his calm and his thoughts organized. There were too many lives that were at risk for him to cave to doubts and worries. These men here were his and he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt them ever again. They had been slaves all of their lives, controlled because of their talents they were born with. Except, not all of them had been born with it. Many of them had been experimented on or injected with chemicals. The drugs were supposed to make them into strong soldiers for their country. Then they had learned that there were unexpected side effects to the chemicals they were being injected with.

The first ones who developed powers lost their minds -- or so the story went. They had become violent and insane and had to be killed because they endangered the rest of the people around them. The man he had been before, the child he had been before, Fili, had believed those stories. He had believed that something bad happened to the earlier soldiers that had caused them to be killed before they could hurt anyone else.

That was until he had found out that Kili had been taking the drugs all of his life and the reason that he disappeared from school or home so often was because of appointments or missions he had been sent on. Missions where the powers he had were used to destroy and overpower. His baby brother had been a slave to family and handlers all of his life. His baby brother that had learned to hide everything from Fili because he didn't want him to be disappointed in him if he didn't do well.

Fili had been livid when he found all of this out. Against the wishes of his parents, he had enlisted in the program and had began accepting the drugs.

The drugs had awakened powers within him that he didn't know existed and no one would have wanted someone focused on revenge to have. So he got very good at pretending. He was so good at hiding his true desires that he was put in command of a special PsiRangers unit. A special unit that they had formed to help them with the most dangerous operations imaginable. A unit that they had smiled and gleefully added his brother to. Because, after all, the Disson boys had proved that they were good soldiers and their trained weapon belonged with the very best team that they had. The two of them together on one team could only be a good thing for their generals and leaders.

They took away their names -- Fili and Kili -- and recreated them with the names of Cougar and Raven.

Pity for them that they didn't realize that in doing this, they were sealing their fate as far as the team was concerned.

Very few of them could remember the names that they had before they were inducted into the program. Whether it was because of the experimentation, the drugs, or time itself, most of them didn't recall the names that they had been born with. Raven barely remembered that he had once been Kili, and that was only because Cougar held the memories for him.

Cougar sighed, forcing his mind to let go of the past and focus on the present. Raven wasn't going to die -- and neither were any of his men; his brothers. They would get Raven and Magpie back into shape and they would continue with the mission. Not that this was a mission that they had been assigned to. This one was all by their own choice and their own planning.

Badger entered the cave again with meat he and Otter had managed to find and take down for them. Cougar smelled the beginnings of the fire and couldn't hide the smile. There was no way that Badger would allow them to be forced to eat raw meat -- not when one of his abilities was to create and manipulate fire. Warming up the cave could only help Magpie and Raven, as well. The two healers were not fragile -- fuck, far from it -- but warmth would make things a whole hell of a lot easier on them.

He felt, rather than heard one of the men join him in looking out into the rain. A quick glance from the corner of his eye let him know it was Badger. He knew he could have sensed who it was if he had used his abilities instead of his sight, but that seemed rather stupid to him. Besides, keeping their basic skills of sight, smell, and sound in a habit kept them from succumbing to their abilities and being the soulless, thoughtless puppets the government and those scientists wanted them to become.

The type of puppets that they had tried to turn Raven and Magpie into.

Some people outside of their unit might say that he only had the loyalty of Weasel and Squirrel because of Magpie. After all, when he had gone to the unit with his plan, he had made it clear that he was breaking out both Raven and Magpie. The other set of brothers had gone through just as much pain and fury over Magpie as he had gone through over Raven. He refused to leave their brother behind just to save his own.

Those same people just wouldn't understand how their unit worked. They weren't merely soldiers in the same assigned unit. They had become a family. He had planned to free Magpie long before he had brought the plan to the rest of the unit.

Frying the brain of the man who had the two strapped down to a table as he injected them with a new experimental drug had filled Cougar with great satisfaction.

"He's going to be alright, you know," Badger assured him, looking out into the rain. "Our Raven is too damn stubborn to let a few telebombs take him out."

"I know. I'm just angry at myself that I didn't notice him get hit."

"Then you should be angry at the rest of us, as well, since none of us noticed it, either." His friend shrugged. "If we weren't at fault because we were focused on the battle and getting out of there alive, then you are not at fault for doing the same damn thing."

"I promised that I would get you all to that city safely and we would take down the assholes who used us as their slaves and their executioners."

"And you will. We all still have faith and belief in you, Cougar. Getting wounded, with what we've been facing and fighting since the breakout? That is not going to make any of us lose confidence in you or that this is the right thing to do. You said once that we were stronger together, and you're right. Those assholes that run S.M.A.U.G. made a serious lapse in judgment when they put us all together. They didn't create a unit, they created a family. That was their fuck up and it made us very damn dangerous."

"How so many parents couldn't see what was being done... how many families were destroyed all in the name of safety and protection?"

"How many families didn't want to see it or denied what was happening?"

Cougar sighed. "People like my parents and grandparents?"

"I wasn't going to say it, but yes, people exactly like them. It wasn't just them, Cougar. Other families didn't want to know or see what was happening -- even when the reports were leaked."

"Some of Weasel and Falcon's best work and people still didn't pay attention."

"Well, a few hundred dead bodies and a crater where the main facility stood should make one hell of an attention grabber."


	2. Broken Glass Saw The Blood Run From My Veins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They put him in a cage!”

Cougar did his best to keep all of his emotions locked deep inside once Raven was awake and they were all making preparations for the rest of the mission. Badger had made sure that everyone was fed -- all of them giving the best pieces of meat to Raven and Magpie over the two younger men's protest. Cougar had finally had to make it an order for the two to take the meat they were being given and eat it. It was just one more reminder of what the two were used to and what had been done to them. They had been treated as nothing more than weapons and treated like they were disposable.

It was amazing that as thin as they were that they were still able to be so damn strong with their abilities. Had they been feeding on their own body mass when they were using their powers at the orders of their former jailers? He couldn't linger too much on that thought or his rage would spring free and possibly fall on the wrong heads. He wanted to make up for everything that all of his men had been through -- but especially Raven. The fact that his brother had been used as an experimental weapon for all of his life was something that he would never be able to forget or forgive.

Weeks after infiltrating the lab and days after taking it down and his anger was still a dangerous and fresh thing. He wasn't sure that even the end of all of their plans would quell that rage any.

He ran a hand over his face and as if by a hidden signal, Raven suddenly appeared at his side and fell into step beside him. He almost smiled, knowing that Raven's mind was probably spinning and discarding plans with every breath. It was too dangerous to disturb the quiet and speak out loud, but none of their unit really needed to.

_Rabbit should have met up with them again by now,_ Raven's always calm and soothing mental voice finally found it's way into his mind. _He would have made the rendezvous point and filled them in on what you told him._

_Yes and I made sure to give a full status report._

Raven made a sound in his mind that might have been a snort. _You mean the information you wanted him to know. I noticed that you left quite a bit out about certain things and the unplanned attack you made on the Training Center._

_Training Center my ass,_ Cougar growled in his mind. _That was a goddamned torture chamber loosely described as a medical laboratory, Raven. They had you and Magpie so tied up and restrained that I am surprised you guys were still able to fucking breathe._

There was a long period of silence as they walked. Cougar wasn't worried as he had learned over the years that sometimes it took Raven awhile to work through the thoughts in his mind to find the right words to express things. It was something that he had grown accustomed to over the years. He was happy to wait and allow Raven to find his right mental path on his own. Fuck knew that it had been very rare that Raven had ever gotten to do anything in his own time and in the ways he chose.

_They didn't know you were coming for me, did they?_ Cougar shrugged, not answering. _Cougar?_

_It doesn't matter if they did or not or if they approved or not. There was no fucking way that I was leaving the two of you there and the rest of the team agreed. It wasn't just me, Squirrel, and Weasel that were going in weapons blazing, Raven. All of them were in agreement and were determined that they would be going in with us. No one was leaving the two of you behind. You and Magpie were in no way expendable and we were going to make sure that no one made any mistake and thought that of you._

_You mean like our parents did?_

Cougar couldn't recall the last time -- if there had even been a time -- that Raven had expressed unhappiness with their family or even vocalized that he knew that everything he had suffered had been done with their knowledge and their approval. It hadn't even been blind approval where they could say they didn't know the extent of the pain and experiments that he had been forced to go through. No, their parents had known everything and about every wound that had fallen upon their youngest son. They had helped pay for the experimental drugs and treatments to develop Raven's abilities to serve their own purpose and the greed of those in power. They had used their son to become members of the powerful elite.

_I will never be able to make up for all of the time I let you be hurt and used, Raven. But I swear to any god listening that I will never stop trying._

_You didn't know. There was no way for you to know what was happening._

_I should have, though. I should have been suspicious about all of the doctor's appointments and hospital stays when you never seemed sick when we were together._

_You were a kid, too. You couldn't have known about all of the ugliness that lived in people's hearts. Especially people who were supposed to love us and look after us. You had no way of knowing that all of the illnesses I was suffering from were ones caused by the experiments and the drugs. You couldn't have stopped the treatments and you couldn't have stopped them from having me committed each time I had a bad reaction or didn't act exactly like I was supposed to._

_I was your big brother. It was my job to protect you._

_From what, Cougar? From the leaders? From the doctors? From our parents? From the scientists that drew my blood, changed it and then injected it back into me to see what would happen?_

_I would have found a damn way! You were my brother and if our parents weren't looking after you then I would have been there!_

_It was too dangerous. I could have hurt you._

_Excuse me?_

_I didn't always have control. Sometimes I lost it completely and things went bad around me. When that happened, people got hurt and I was ..._ Raven's voice trailed off.

_You were what?_

_It depended on which doctor got hurt and how bad the wounds were. Sometimes, I was just sedated and put in my room._

_And other times?_

_Possibly better left to the past. You're already angry and you can't lose your focus._

_My focus is just fucking fine, Raven. What. Happened?_

_Stubborn ass._

_Your stubborn ass. Talk._

_As I said, sometimes I was just sedated and put back in my room. Other times, I was sedated and put in restraints. If I hurt one of the favorites or damaged something that was needed? I'd be injected with one of their experimental drugs and left in restraints._

Cougar wanted to kill someone. He knew too well what kinds of experimental drugs were used on Raven. He had people gathering intel on him, after all. He knew about the drugs that induced hallucinations so that they could test the strength of the mind to tell reality from fantasy. To find out that Raven was injected with them and left _helpless_ in restraints while his mind fucked with him was not something he would forgive or forget.

Before he could respond to Raven, a low hum, and then a soft whistle moved through their minds. All of them stiffened and moved into their formation.

_We're two clicks out from the hidden compound Wolf and his team have set up,_ Otter alerted them. _Rabbit just sent out the signal and I picked it up._

Cougar nodded, shifting his weapons and equipment so he looked more dangerous and unapproachable than he had appeared only moments before. Slipping on a mask was just one more weapon he had gotten good at using over the years. His people were the only ones that ever got to see beneath it -- not even Wolf had seen the softer side of Cougar in all of the time they had worked together. Around him, he could feel the energy of his men change and the calmness in the link they shared was now replaced by tension and coldness as they all made sure they were ready for any eventuality.

Even fighting people that had been calling the shots for most of this operation when they found out that they had strayed slightly from the original plan. In these few moments, Raven and Magpie were shuffled to the center of their formation so there was someone Cougar trusted on all sides of them. The two men were a little confused, but they were too well trained to ask any questions that might be unnecessary. They did pass a silent, private message between them, but did not disturb their companions in any way.

Raven could feel the tension coming off of Cougar in waves and he didn't like it. Something had changed his demeanor in a major way and he wasn't sure what had happened. Silently, he sent a wave of warmth and comfort through the link he shared with Cougar and allowed it to wrap around him.

_Save your strength,_ Cougar snapped, though it was clear he was not angry at Raven for anything. _You were just healed faster than you should have been and I do not want you anchoring me until you get some real rest and care._

_It's so cute how you think you can actually command me to do that._

_I could shut down the link and block you out._

_You could... but you won't._

_Fucker._

_Mhmm. Must be part of my programming._

Cougar clenched his jaw but before he could say anything about that, the woods opened up in front of them and a shadowy figure approached them. They couldn't see his face through the cloth wrapped around him, just like he was unable to see theirs.

"779-14-897."

Cougar narrowed his eyes and then shifted, his gun coming up to point at the man's chest as his men also brought up their guns. All of this was done with complete silence.

_Raven!_

_He's fucking with you,_ the calm voice of their sniper wound through them. _He knows the true code. He's waiting to see if you're willing -- fuck!_

That last was a mental shout of surprise as Cougar fired the laser from his gun, hitting the man in the forehead and watching him collapse to the ground with no change in his expression.

A soft laugh came out of the shadows and another man approached them. "11-578-13-73."

"Razorwire 99."

The other man turned, leading them into the woods and then pressing his palm against a large tree. Only Magpie and Raven registered any surprise as the illusion shimmered, then the tree disappeared and a large metal door appeared, opening inward.

"You need to quit killing the guards."

"Then they need to quit fucking with shit and being so stupid as to try and test me." Cougar's voice held no warmth and he wasn't about to be chastised for protecting his men and the mission he was carrying out.

"Testing and experimentation to learn don't always need to be greeted by death."

"I am the _wrong_ man to try that tactic on."

The other man seemed to want to say something and then shook his head as he led them down the hall. "Wolf is displeased."

"Yeah? Well, what else is fucking new? Wolf is always angry about some fucking thing or another."

"You went off script and off the grid."

"It was a necessary detour."

"He may not see it that way."

"Then he needs glasses," Badger murmured.

Cougar didn't try to hide the flash of humor that went through his mind at Badger's comment. "I don't care if he sees it that way or not, Falcon. We did what we had to do and now we're here."

"I'm just relieved that none of your unit died."

"No, no one died but the assholes that went against us."

"How many casualties did you leave behind?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. We met our objectives and got out with our prizes and our skin."

"You are so alike, you and him."

Cougar shrugged as they entered the meeting room behind Falcon. At the front of the room, Wolf was standing with Jackal and neither one of them looked very welcoming. However, that was just the way they looked. Cougar and his team knew that they were very good and just men. They had been secretly fighting this same war for years before Cougar had exploded into the big middle of it.

"Cougar, I see you're all in one piece."

Cougar shrugged and gave the older man a lazy grin. "No one even got a hand on me at any time." He gestured around him to his unit. "Not a one of us was harmed."

"That's not quite true from all reports I have been given." 

Cougar raised an eyebrow at Rabbit who only shrugged and smiled in response. "A minor issue that was taken care of immediately."

"I want them checked out." Wolf must have seen something change on the faces of the two he was speaking about even as the team felt the surge of panic and fear from Raven and Magpie. Those closest to the two moved in closer, trying to calm their desire to fight and run. "I will not allow anything to cause them any issues, you have my word. I just want Possum to examine them to see if they need anything to combat the effects of a rapid healing being done or all of the shit that was used on them."

_Possum is a good man, boys,_ Cougar assured them. _He's helped the rest of us more times than I can count since we started this fight._

_It's all right, Magpie,_ Squirrel added. _No one will harm you here._

_And if they try they won't live long enough to take pleasure in it,_ Otter promised.

There was a soft humming in the heads of their unit as Magpie and Raven communicated between them and then agreed to see the medic to make sure that they were okay. They were also pretty sure he would want to examine them as other scientists had.

"I'm going with them," Squirrel said firmly, daring any of the other four men to say anything. When they didn't he nodded and turned to go with them through the door that just opened to reveal another man waiting there. "Hullo, Ferret."

Before the door closed, Cougar let out a sharp whistle that froze all of the company and startled the other four men -- even though he never broke eye contact with Wolf. "Squirrel."

"Yeah, Cougar?"

"If anyone but Possum or Lynx tries to touch them, take them down." Rabbit and Falcon looked shocked, but Wolf and Jackal barely reacted.

"No one else will even get close," Squirrel assured his commander.

"And no injections -- of any kind."

"Not even a gods-damned option."

The room was silent until the door closed behind the three men and Jackal let out a low growl.

"That was unnecessary, Cougar."

"I disagree. It was completely necessary to assure them that we were not going to allow them to be harmed in any way, ever again, even under the care of a medic I trust." He leaned against the table. "They needed to know that we will protect them no matter where we happen to be at the time."

"Threatening allies isn't usually good form."

"It is when you are trying to let them know that they can trust you no matter what and that we will not tolerate even allies harming them or doing something they do not allow."

"Attacking the lab and snatching them was not part of the mission. We agreed that you would get your people here and then we would get them out together."

"Raven and Magpie _are_ my people. They've been a part of this unit since the first time they put one of them with us to achieve the objective."

"You could have ruined months of planning and logistics in a moment of thoughtless emotion!"

It was a good thing that Wolf was not attuned to Cougar's unit. Every one of them may have been staring at the four at the front of the room with impassive expressions, but there was nothing calm about the rage circling through their link. One of them was likely going to explode if the temper couldn't be contained.

"I did what needed to be done."

"We weren't ready for them, yet."

"You said that Raven's abilities were crucial to taking S.M.A.U.G. down."

"Yes, but with proper time and planning."

"It turned out that we didn't have the luxury of waiting, Wolf."

"You could have lost everything and you completely destroyed any chance of us having the element of surprise. It was a thoughtless, untrained thing to do and you are so much better than that. I know how you were trained and I know everything you told me you had been schooled in. How you could have risked all --"

“ _They put him in a cage!_ ” Cougar roared, his anger exploding outward and knocking everyone back. He didn't pull back, even when he saw Rabbit and Falcon slam into the wall from the force of his power. "They put him in a cage and they had him in chains like he was some kind of animal! They had Magpie restrained on a metal operating table and were injecting both of them with chemicals and ignoring their screams and their pain!"

The rest of the unit stepped up to support their leader, with Otter and Weasel stepping up on either side of Cougar.

"They were being injected with so many drugs that they felt like their insides were on fire and they couldn't tell what was real and what was a hallucination."

Once the echo of Cougar's roar and his release of power faded some, the four men shook themselves and then looked warily at the younger men that were looking at them as if they were the enemy.

It was a new voice that cut through the chaos and the emotions in the room.

"What do you mean, a cage?"

Cougar and Wolf turned to the door where a dark-haired woman was standing. Even if he had never met her, he would have known her. This was Lynx, Wolf's sister, and Jackal's wife.

And she was also something else.

"Aunt," Cougar murmured, his rage contained but not gone.

"Nephew," she acknowledged as she entered the room and the door closed behind her. "I asked you a question."

"It was a cage, Lynx," Cougar responded. "That was not me being colorful. They had him in an honest to fuck thing shaped like some fancy birdcage or something. He was not only in there, but he was chained to the metal bars so he couldn't move."

"Skye and Marne allowed this?"

"Marne and Skye have never given a shit about what happened to Raven so long as he kept being useful to the program so they could keep living the high life with the rulers due to his abilities."

She sighed. "I... I had hoped that our sister would grow up and see the error and the crimes she has committed."

"Skye is no sister of mine," Falcon spat hotly. "She lost the right to that name when she sold my nephew into slavery to the government."

Cougar turned back to Wolf. "Now do you understand why I had no choice but to alter the mission directive. They needed us immediately."

"There was no way for you to know what was happening until you arrived at that laboratory, Cougar."

"You are so so very wrong, Wolf," he said, baring his teeth. "I heard him scream three hours before we even approached that building.”


End file.
